Unode los dos
by Saralisse Fan Fics
Summary: ¿Los tiempos difíciles podrán restaurar dos corazones heridos?


**Uno…de los dos**

Lisa y Rick se miraron horrorizados, ambos podrían ver en el reflejo del otro lo que sus propios ojos reflejaban un dolor que les partía el alma, angustia y sobre todo soledad. Lisa se abalanzo a sus brazos y esta vez no detuvo sus lagrimas, al contario dio rienda suelta al dolor que atravesaba su pecho, Rick la recibió y hundió su cara en sus cabellos, dejando también correr sus lagrimas, ellos sus amigos, los últimos miembros de su familia se habían ido. El tiempo que estuvieron llorando abrazados fue eterno, ninguno parecía reaccionar. Desde el ataque de Kyron y la muerte de toda la tripulación habían estado alejados, escondiendo su dolor, el tema Minmei también era aun muy doloroso para Lisa, la pequeña cantante estaba viviendo con Rick desde hace un mes, y Lisa no podía soportarlo, el dolor había sobrepasado a los dos rompiendo lo ultimo que les quedaba de amistad, pero esta nueva tragedia parecía que podía reconciliarlos.

El departamento de Recursos Humanos les entrego unos documentos, firmaron un par de ellos, unas llaves y par de cartas, así como un documento en un sobre cerrado bajo la promesa que lo leyeran con cuidado y dieran su decisión en un par de días.

Lisa se había alejado de el desde el día que vio a Minmei en su casa, ella nunca le había dicho lo que sentía por él; Luego con todo lo que había pasado, apenas habían intercambiando un par de palabras, ambos estaban viviendo su propio duelo, ella había sido promovida a Vicealmirante y el a Coronel, ambos estaban absorbidos en su trabajo al punto que no habían podido llevar un duelo a sus amigos, mas que con el silencio, las lagrimas solitarias y algunas copas de vino; Pero esta vez supieron que no podían seguir fingiendo que no se necesitaban mas que nunca y sobre todo por ella. Caminaron en silencio juntos hasta la guardería, la pequeña al verlos sonrío y aplaudió extendiendo sus bracitos hacia Lisa, que la recibió cariñosa sin poder evitar llorar de nuevo, Rick abrazo a ambas y reconforto a Lisa, ambos salieron de la base a casa de la pequeña Dana.

Max y Miriya habían sido declarados perdidos en acción. Dana ahora era huérfana. Rick y Lisa abrieron la casa de sus amigos y ella bajo con suavidad a la bebita que inquieta llamaba a sus padres, Dana corrió buscándolos y Lisa y Rick volvieron a mirarse con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Dijo por fin ella rompiendo el silencio que los había acompañado

No lo se Lisa…no lo se – Agrego el sintiendo un escalofrío a oír llorar a la niña y balbucear los nombres de sus padres.

Primero creo que debemos atender a Dana, debe tener hambre, hay que cambiarla y acostarla, luego creo que podremos revisar todos los papeles que nos dieron

Creo que lo correcto es que esta noche nos quedemos aquí para que ella este tranquila y busquemos ropa y algunas de sus cosas para llevárnoslas mañana

Tenemos también que hacer un horario para organizarnos para recogerla y jugar con ella, supongo que puedo mover nuestros horarios para que podamos atenderla – Contesto Lisa

Supongo que si – Respondió el mientras Lisa iba por Dana que lloraba en la habitación de sus padres, el vio levantar y reconfortar a la bebe, luego se la entrego mientra iba a la cocina y preparaba un poco de avena y calentaba la leche de la pequeña, Rick no podía dejar de observarla parecía tan natural en ella, luego ambos se sentaron y Lisa empezó a alimentar a Dana. La pequeña al principio no quería, pero tenía hambre y termino comiendo toda su dulce avena, luego mientras Lisa preparaba algo de cenar para ellos, Rick le daba el biberón a la pequeña, finalmente el sueño venció a la niña y la llevaron a acostar a su cuna para luego cenar en silencio. Lisa fue la primera que soltó en llanto apoyada con las manos en la mesa.

Lisa – Le dijo Rick tomándola por las manos sobre la mesa – Yo….yo no se que decirte, hemos estado tan distantes…hemos pasado por tanto solos…pero esta vez aquí estaré…

Lo se Rick – Dijo levantando la mirada – Pero esto es demasiado…Gloval, Claudia, las chicas, ahora ellos…siento que me voy a volver loca

Saldremos de esta…Tenemos que hacerlo no podemos fallarles…y estaremos juntos...Lisa…ahora somos padres – Finalizo con una risita que no pudo evitar al final haciendo que ella abriera los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta del asunto.

¿No se supone que deberíamos estar casados Coronel Hunter?

No precisamente Vicealmirante…seremos una familia un poco disfuncional – Bromeo de nuevo

Y Vaya que si… - Rio Ella por primera vez en mucho tiempo

Tu risa…la extrañaba – Dijo El atrayéndola hacia su pecho con naturalidad, Lisa sentía que iba a llorar de la emoción.

Pero…y… - Lisa no podía ni pronunciar su nombre

Tendrá que entenderlo… - Finalizo con una mueca al pensar en Minmei

Ambos se quedaron en silencio disfrutando ese momento agridulce en compañía del otro…se habían hecho tanta falta; Sus corazones se fueron calmando y sus respiraciones se volvieron acompasados. Se quedaron dormidos uno en brazos del otro sin darse cuenta.

Los llantos de la bebe sobresaltaron a ambos regresándolos a la realidad en la oscuridad de la noche y eso fue el principio de tantas cosas.

Ya habían pasado casi seis meses y Lisa y Rick se habían adaptado casi por completo a su nuevo rol de padres. Sus horarios y actividades giraban en torno a la pequeña. Lisa había solicitada su casa de Vicealmirante ya que esta era más grande y tenía dos recamaras y un pequeño estudio que habían adaptado para el cuarto de Dana así Lisa y Rick tenían su propia habitación cada uno. Aunque todavía compartían todos los servicios de la casa. Sus rutinas ya no eran pesadas como al principio, ya no había llantos todo el día ni ropa de bebe y juguetes por toda la casa, poco a poco habían logrado establecer algunas reglas que la pequeña podía cumplir y obligaciones entre ellos además de cientos de actividades para entretener a la niña.

Hoy es tarde de súper – Dijo Rick entrando a la cocina y automáticamente recibiendo a Dana en sus brazos de parte de Lisa que con un brazo había estado cargando a la bebe mientras se movía con agilidad y seguridad por la cocina

Si… ya hice la lista hace rato

¡Perfecto!

Anotaste también …

Si … tus petit cola y los chocolates que te gustan también me di cuenta que ya no tienes crema de afeitar

¡Gracias Lisa! – Eres increíble

Aquí está el almuerzo de Dana – Dijo entregándole una lonchera de la bebe – Y te hice a ti también un sándwich para media mañana – Finalizo extendiéndole una bolsa de papel.

¡Gracias que rico!

Ya está el café listo

De verdad Lisa… Gracias por todo – Dijo con una sonrisa sincera para luego continuar – La paso a dejar a la guardería de la base y tú la recoges y las alcanzo en el súper en cuanto termine mi reunión de la tarde con los escuadrones

Perfecto Rick

Ahora desayunemos antes de salir corriendo a la base – Agrego sentándose y sirviendo dos humeantes tazas de café que acompañaron con pan tostado con mermelada y huevos, jugo y fruta con yogurt

Mañana te toca el desayuno – Le dijo Lisa con a risita

Café y avena te parece – Dijo él y ambos se soltaron a Reír

Minutos después la pareja salía rumbo a la base en su Jeep Militar con una Dana muy atenta a los controles del vehículo. Lisa corrió a su puesto ya que tenía una reunión muy temprano y Rick entrego a la bebe en la guardería y luego calmadamente se dirigió al hangar todavía tenía cerca de 60 minutos antes de que empezará su turno; Así que se puso a hacer una revisión exhaustiva a su VT al mismo tiempo que permitía a su mente divagar un poco en los acontecimientos pasados.

Lo primero que había decidido Lisa y Rick era vivir juntos ya que en casas separadas se les dificultaría mucho estar atendiendo a la bebe y coordinar sus actividades. Para ello ocuparían la Casa a la que ella tenía derecho que era mucho más grande y estaríamos más cómodos. Luego habían logrado ajustar agendas y horarios para poder atender a la niña, llevar la casa entre los dos, cumplir con sus turnos y ajetreos en la milicia y todavía para la diversión con la bebe. No había sido nada fácil, había habido gritos y enojos, angustia y desesperación, incluso lagrimas silenciosas y llantos sofocantes de Dana pero poco a poco las cosas habían empezado a tomar su cauce y un orden que ahora era muy natural para ellos, dividirse las actividades, jugar con Dana ir a trabajar todo iba encajando a la perfección con una increíble perfección.

Habían pasado momentos difíciles como cuando Dana se enfermó o como cuando Lisa tuvo que ir un par de días a Ciudad Monumento o como cuando él estuvo en cama por una contusión con un altercado con los residentes Zentraedi que habían quedado en la tierra y sin embargo en todo esto habían logrado organizarse. Ni siquiera habían resentido los gastos ya que al compartirlos incluso les ahorrar un poco para pasear y descansar con la bebita el fin de semana. Dana había quedado con una buena cantidad de fideicomiso por parte de sus padres pero este dinero ellos había decidido no tocarlo. Era de Dana y ella sabría en que utilizarlo cuando fuera mayor.

Aprender a ser padres no era tarea fácil, pero ambos se habían armado de valor, y habían leído mucho platicado un montón e incluso pedido consejo del hermano de Claudia y su esposa que ahora criaban un hijo de la misma edad de Dana. Se habían tenido que poner de acuerdo muchas veces y discutir otras tantas con las reglas y castigos para la pequeña niña. Que poco a poco se había adaptado a ellos y había dejado de llorar y hacer berrinches. Habían acudido a terapia y ayuda psicológica y a asesorías con las maestras de la guardería hasta que por fin Dana estaba feliz nuevamente.

Al principio las horas de desvelo habían hecho mella en ambos pero ahora la verse reflejado en el cristal del VT Rick se dio cuenta que no solo las ojeras habían desaparecido, sino también su clásica palidez por mal comer; Se veía más sano más rezagante e incluso más feliz, pensó al ver que su reflejo le devolvía una sonrisa; De un brinco bajo del VT y observo su silueta en el fuselaje del avión había crecido era más alto pero también su semblante era diferente había madurado.

Sin embargo una mueca de fastidio apareció en su rostro cuando escucho a un par de pilotos hablar de la fiesta que seguramente haría Minmei por su cumpleaños que estaba cerca.

Con disgusto recordó el mega pleito que tuvo con Minmei a la mañana siguiente; Luego de no haber llegado a su casa porque se había quedado con Lisa en casa de Max y Miriya. Los reclamos de la chiquilla y sus gritos le taladraban aun los tímpanos. Y aunque se había calmado un poco al enterarse del asunto de los Sterling se había puesto histérica cuando supo que la niña había quedado a cargo de Lisa y el. Le chillo le pido que no aceptara que dejara a la "amargada" esa con esa carga; Al no obtener su capricho se había encerrado en la habitación a llorar amargamente ante la incredulidad de Rick. ¿En serio llora porque Lisa y yo tenemos que cuidarla? No se preocupó un segundo por la situación de Dana o por la tristeza de el al haber perdido a sus amigos. No hubo palabras de apoyo ni consuelo solo gritos y reclamos.

Los días siguientes fueron iguales, ella no quería que el firmara los papeles de adopción. Uso todas sus artimañas pero no lo logro. Hasta había insinuado que se casaran para que ellos pudieran adoptar a la "niña esa"

Rick abrió los ojos por fin ante el tipo de mujer que tenía enfrente le habían costado muchos años darse cuenta pero ahora veía con claridad a la verdadera Minmei.

Cuando le dijo que tenían que abandonar esa casa porque él se iba a vivir con Lisa, la chiquilla llego al borde de la locura, quería irse con él, hablo de entregar a la bebe mestiza a los Zentraedi se lamentó que Lisa no muriera en el ataque, Rick había tenido que sacudirla para que se calmara. Los siguientes días fueron iguales entre trámites de adopción, ordenar su nueva vida, la mudanza y organizar itinerarios con Lisa se les había ido la semana en donde él había descubierto sus prioridades y Minmei no era una de ellas.

Rick se dio cuenta que no la amaba, la quería, le tenía cierto cariño y ahora la miraba con compasión; Seguía siendo una chiquilla caprichosa e inmadura, aceptarla en su casa aquella noche había sido un error, él apenas estaba tratando de cimentar su relación y aprendido a aceptarla como era pero por su lado Minmei ya tenía castillos en el aire, ella le había dicho muchas veces que se casaran pero el solo hecho de pensar aquello le daba escalofríos al joven piloto. Si bien era cierto la chiquilla cocinaba muy bien y tenía la casa relativamente en orden aunque la limpieza no era lo suyo completamente se notaba que hacia grandes esfuerzos y con mala gana muchas cosas, que prefería estar viendo programas de TV de farándula que él no toleraba en donde solo lo mareaba con chismes del medio y que cuando se pasaba practicando sus lecciones de canto, Rick terminaba con jaqueca; Se le caía mucho el pelo por estar alaciando y enchinando todo el tiempo y era molesto para el encontrar cabellos literalmente hasta en la sopa. ¿Dónde estaba la vida ideal que se había imaginado con ella? Ni siquiera esas noches de pasión que tantas veces había ensoñado acariciando su perfecto cuerpo eran como él había creído. El sexo era bueno no iba a negarlo pero era tan vacío solo sexo.

¿En qué momento te deje de amar? ¿Te amé alguna vez? O es que siempre...- Todos los días Rick se hacia esa pregunta pero terminaba por sacudir su cabeza y seguir con su vida hasta que finalmente acepto que no quería a Minmei en su vida de esa forma que ella quería, y era tiempo de hablar con ella.

Armándose de valor le había explicado que no había nada entre ellos, que realmente nunca había habido nada pero que siempre seria su amigo si lo necesitaba. Le conto como estuvo como loco obsesionado por ella, como corrió toda su adolescencia tras su fantasma y ella apenas se acordaba de él, le conto todas las veces que ella no estuvo, todas veces que estuvo solo y que definitivamente no la amaba. Ella lloro toda esa noche, Rick estuvo a punto de llamar al psiquiátrico de la base para que fueran por ella, pensaba que podría cometer una locura. Sin embargo para su asombro a la mañana siguiente una Minmei muy digna y altiva abandonaba la casa de Rick con sus pocas pertenecías rumbo a casa de sus tíos. No sin antes decirle que se iba a arrepentir de lo que estaba haciendo.

Luego de esos incidentes ella había desaparecido de la vida de Rick; No podía creerlo pero la tranquilidad había vuelto a su vida y aun en medio de toda la locura que estaba pasando él estaba en paz consigo mismo como no lo había estado….nunca. Esa noche al ver llorar a Minmei y mientras él le contaba todas aquellas veces que intento llamar su atención, él se dio cuenta que no estaba solo que nunca lo estuvo; Que siempre había habido una constante en su vida, otra mujer…una mujer que se había pasado de ser el objeto de su odio a una figura respetable como su oficial superior, a una militar a quien admirar, a una amiga, a una consejera, a una cómplice, una compañera de batallas y no solo con sus enemigos si no con sus demonios personales; Lisa era todo eso y mucho más…Las palabras de Roy, Claudia, las conejas y ahora de Max y Miriya resonaron en su cabeza. Lisa era mucho mucho más para el pero después de todo el daño que le había hecho después de todo el tiempo que habían estado separados y el viviendo con Minmei lo perdonaría…pero había un hecho que cada día era más claro para el… el ya no estaba enamorado de Minmei desde hace mucho tiempo porqué él estaba enamorado de Lisa Hayes. Y quizás la vida le estaba dando una última oportunidad para recuperarla, para demostrarle que él valía la pena y para que a pesar del dolor que los consumía en ese momento ella nunca más estaría sola.

Pero con el cumpleaños de Minmei a un par de días ella podría hacer una jugada; Rick rodo los ojos y se dirigió a recibir a su escuadrón que se reunía en torno a él. Con todo el ajetreo que tenía su día Rick olvido por completo el asunto.

No entendía porque pero se sentía tan feliz tan bien estaba agotado pero no dejaba de reír mientras jugaba con Dana en la alfombra; Hasta ir al súper era divertido con Lisa y la bebe. Ya habían cenado y mientras ella se daba un baño él jugaba con la bebita para luego llevarla a dormir. Era su pretexto tonto se hacer tiempo para ver a Lisa salir del baño envuelta en su mullida bata con el cabello mojado o envuelto en una pequeña toalla, las mejillas rosas y un brillo en sus ojos cuando los miraba jugar.

El la amaba, definitivamente estaba loco y perdidamente enamorado de ella, ¿pero ella? ¿Lo quería aunque sea un poco? Estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Lisa se encontraba con una mañana bastante atareada y Rick estaba de patrullaje cerca de Ciudad Monumento cuando un estruendo sacudió la base.

¡Nos atacan! – Alguien grito en el pasillo

Eso no es un ataque – Pensó Lisa mientras salía lo mas rápido posible de su oficina – Es una bomba – alerto mientras sonaba la alarma contra atentados al interior de la base. Un extraño presentimiento se agito en su corazón y corrió lo más rápido posible hacia la guardería que se encontraba en el primer piso. Sintió que su corazón se paralizo al ver el lugar semi destruido y una maestra fallecida y otras más siendo atendidas por para médicos

¡Qué sucedió! – Exclamo aterrorizada buscando con desesperación a Dana

Zentraedis – Dijo una de ellas retirándose la máscara de oxígeno para poder balbucear – Vinieron por la hibrida así gritaron antes de llevarse a Dana – lloro con angustia pero se llevaron a todos los niños – Finalizo entre tosidos para volver a colocarse la mascarilla de oxígeno.

Lisa sintió que un agujero enorme se abría bajos sus pies, le faltaba el aire, pensó que iba a desmayarse busco el apoyo de una pared mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración. Obligándose a no perder el conocimiento se incorporó despacio; Tenía que organizar un rescate. Inmediatamente recobrando la compostura dio un par de órdenes mientras se reunía con el alto mando que ya había sido convocado.

Como oficial experta en tácticas que había sido, fue enviada al puente a coordinar la misión de rescate, mientras los negociadores se comunicaban con los grupos Zentraedis rebeldes.

Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida, no podía creer que 12 pequeñitos estuvieran en manos se esos asesinos en especial la pequeña Dana. Golpeo la consola con coraje mientras una lagrima rebelde escapa por su rostro. ¡Porque no lo vio antes! Dana era un blanco muy atractivo. Abrió comunicación con el Skull 01 y con solo mirarse Rick supo que sucedía.

Maldita sea – Grito Rick con esa mirada azul intensa de determinación - Dame las coordenadas voy por ella – Dijo con determinación

Están negociando Rick en cuanto tengo información te la envió de inmediato, necesito que sobrevuelen la zona y estén alertas

Enterado – Dijo poniendo a Lisa en segundo plano en su pantalla y en el canal privado mientras coordinaba a tres escuadrones mas - Vamos a rescatarla Lisa… no te preocupes – Dijo mirándola a los ojos con una decisión que le hizo recordar su mirada; aquella vez que la rescato de la base Alaska.

Lo se… - Respondió ella – ella y todos los niños cuenta contigo

Y contigo – Dijo guiñándole un ojo – Estarán bien Lisa…. No te preocupes – Finalizó al ver como una lagrima rodaba por la mejilla de ella. – Ustedes son mi familia…mi hogar lo más importante que tengo en la vida y nunca permitiría que algo le pasara a ella o a ti… Lisa… es … ella es mi hija – Dijo también dejando escurrir sus lágrimas, ustedes son mis chicas…mis mujeres, sé que no es el momento… pero Lisa…estoy enamorado de ti…te amo y no voy a dejar que nada vuelva a romper tu corazón nunca más – Finalizo Mientras ella se sostenía con fuerza de su consola ante la intensidad de tales palabras –Tendremos oportunidad de hablar – Agrego al ver a través del tac net la cara de Lisa –

Te amo Rick… siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare – Respondió ella con firmeza mientras a Rick lo inundo una sensación de felicidad que jamás había sentido en su vida.

Tenemos algo – Grito alguien en el puente – Regresándolos a la realidad

El grupo rebelde del sur está dispuesto a cooperar con información si les permite regresar a Ciudad Granite –

El alto mando autoriza – Agrego Maistrof que estaba en conferencia virtual con los demás miembros del consejo –

Un pequeño conjunto de desertores del grupo del sur huyeron esta mañana con armas y celdas de Protocultura hacia el desierto diciendo que restaurarían el orgullo de la raza Zentraedi según los informantes buscaban refugio en los túneles que dejo la nave de Kyron

Enterados… Rick sabes a donde dirigirte, solo sobrevuelen no ataquen… abrieron contacto con ellos.

¡Esperen tenemos contacto! – Agrego la oficial de comunicaciones, una jovencita que a Lisa le recordaba Sammy - ¡Es Minmei! – Grito sin poder creerlo

¡Que! – Dijeron Lisa y Rick al mismo tiempo

Tengo a los niños, estoy con un grupo de Zentraedis, los niños están bien, están dispuestos a entregarlos ellos quieren una nave con suficientes provisiones y Protocultura para regresar al espacio harán un trueque conmigo y los niños a cambio de lo solicitado y…. un trueque más para Dana – Agrego – Exigen a Lisa Hayes a cambio de Dana

Yo voy – Dijo sin pensarlo la joven militar

Tranquila Vicealmirante – Respondió Masitrof mientras a sus espaladas Susurro una joven de la red táctica

Inteligencia no reporta el secuestro de Minmei, esto puede ser una trampa confirman

Estoy de acuerdo – Dijo Rick que escucha al puente

¿Señorita Minmei…usted fue secuestrada? – Le pregunto el oficial de negociación a la chica que acababa de entrar tomando el control de comunicaciones

Sí... yo… este… si– Declaro ella tartamudeando

Cuando

Hoy por la mañana

Ya veo…

De donde

Estaba en… casa de mis tíos… no… quiero decir yo salí a caminar y alguien se jalo a un auto y luego estaba aquí con los niños

No tenemos reporte de sus tíos señorita – El negociado hablaba mientras daba indicaciones con la mano y con señas a todo el puente

A lo mejor… ellos no saben… es decir luego yo me voy varios días y no saben…

Bien…a qué hora exactamente salió a caminar señorita

No se… eran estaba aún oscuro muy temprano

Y Porque tan temprano…

Hoy es mi cumpleaños sabe … y bueno quería despejar mi mente …no siempre se cumplen 20 años

Casi tenemos su ubicación – Susurro nuevamente alguien

Ah entonces Muchas felicidades Srita Minmei

¡ Gracias! – Respondió muy efusiva – Sabe no he recibido muchas felicitaciones

Me imagino… digo al estar secuestrada

Si…es decir no… quiero decir

Rick – Te estoy pasando la información de la ubicación, ten cuidado Minmei esta coludida en esto

Debí suponerlo – refunfuño molesto – Escuadrones operación "Baby Shower" activada – finalizo mientras enviaba las coordenadas a todos sus hombres

Bien Señorita Minmei no se preocupe la vamos a rescatar

¡No¡ es decir… si gracias pero y el intercambio…

No será necesario…

¡No! Es decir yo quiero el intercambio es decir ellos quieren a la Lisa y yo bueno no quiero que la vida de ningún bebe corra peligro yo….

Nos atacan – Grito un Zentraidi atrás de la chica

Lograron entrar – Indico Lisa - Rick y los escuadrones Skull y Titanium están dentro de las cavernas el escuadrón Apolo hace guardia afuera y el Lobo sobrevuela la zona

Hay disparos adentro – Reporto el Líder el de Apolo

Llévenme al área – Indico Lisa y gracias a su cargo su orden fue cumplida de inmediato

Cuando Lisa bajo del helicóptero militar algunos pilotos ya estaban afuera con los niños; y Algunos Zentraedi capturados pero ni Rick ni Dana ni Minmei estaban ahí. Sin pensarlo ella se introdujo a la caverna

Vicealmirante – Grito el soldado – y un grupo de ellos corrieron dentro

Lisa disminuyo su carrera cuando escucho la voz de Rick, y lo alcanzo a ver entre las sombras, sangraba profusamente de un hombro y con la otra mano trataba de detener el sangrado mientras hablaba con Minmei que sostenía un arma delante de él y gritaba y lloraba pero Lisa no alcazaba a ver que había detrás de él. Que Rick protegía con tal devoción seguramente era Dana pero se veía un bulto mucho más grande…parecían un par de adultos y la niña que lloraba sin control ella enfoco la mirada y se llevó la mano a la boca tratando de controlar un grito de asombro, para girar y con señas dar indicaciones a los militares que estaban detrás de ella.

Déjalos ir ya estoy aquí

¡No!

Ellos no tienen la culpa y Dana menos Minmei

Esa mocosa te arranco de mi lado – Grito con desesperación

No Minmei… tu y yo nunca tuvimos nada… quise ayudarte cuando llegaste a mi casa pero bueno las cosas no salieron como ninguno creía

No voy a dejar que me abandones

No me voy a ir… aquí estoy pero déjalos ir a ellos

Hicimos un trato ellos a cambio de Lisa

Minmei el plan fallo ya tienen a tus cómplices afuera… Te metiste con gente muy peligrosa sabes…pero debo agradecer que gracias a ti los encontramos, este grupo rebelde era más peligroso de lo que creíamos pero ya cayeron todos… ahora ellos necesitan atención medica de inmediato llevan aquí 8 meses secuestrados te lo pido… déjalos salir junto con su hija.

Pero….

No te das cuenta que ya Dana podrá estar con sus padres ya no me va necesitar más… déjalos ir…

¿Y tú? Vas a regresar conmigo

No Minmei pero podemos hablar y solucionar todo esto…

¡Nooooooooooooooo!... entonces la vida de Lisa a cambio de ellos

Aquí estoy Minmei – Dijo ella caminado con paso firme poniéndose delante de Rick quien la miraba con ojos desorbitados y tratando de que se fuera de ahí – Déjalos ir a todos; Rick está herido… lo amas no es cierto…necesita atención y Dana es solo un bebe está asustada y sus padres de verdad están débiles, yo me quedo en su lugar

No Lisa no… le dijo Rick con miedo en su voz

Vamos Minmei…. Libéralos insistió ella caminando directamente hacia la chiquilla

Yo… yo….

Minmei… esta guerra nos ha arrancado mucha gente...pero tú no estás sola.. tienes a tus tíos, a tu primo a tus fans… tienes familia. Ellos allá atrás son todo lo que tienen solo unos a otros…yo perdí a mi padre a mis amigos…no tengo nada…tu tienes todo… no te das cuenta que tienes mucho más que media población sobreviviente…

Pero… no tengo amor… yo quiero a Rick a mi lado…

Pues dale la oportunidad de conocerte muéstrale que eres una buena persona

MENTIRA – Grito con desesperación

No es mentira – Dijo Rick poniéndose al lado de Lisa – Tú no eres así Minmei cuando nos conocimos…eras muy dulce e inocente tenías sueños y los cumpliste. El mundo se puso a tus pies cuando gracias a ti ganamos la guerra.

Pero me falto amor…

No es verdad tienes a tus tíos, a tu primo a tu publico todo mundo te ama Minmei conquistaste incluso a otra raza a tal punto que se atrevieron a desafiar a la milicia una vez más con tal de apoyarte… no te das cuenta…

Pero… el amor de un hombre

De verdad es lo que quieres Minmei – Interrumpió Lisa…es decir atender una casa dejar a un lado a tu público y a tus conciertos…

No yo…yo… NO SE LO QUE QUIERO – Dijo colocando la pistola en su sien

¡Minmei! – Le gritaron los dos

Yo te amo – Dijo una voz detrás de ellos que camino con decisión y le arranco el arma de las manos

Kyle – Chillo ella mientras un par de soldados la aprisionaban y la sacaban de ahí, el joven pacifista siguió a la cantante y desapareció con ella hacia la entrada de la cueva.

Equipo médico grito Lisa mientras sostenía a Rick con cariño que se veía pálido y adolorido

Estaré bien – le dijo sonriendo… - No sabes cuánto te amo – Agrego

Y yo a ti

Siento interrumpir pero creo que tenemos hambre – Dijo Miriya atrás de ellos con su hija en brazos

Si toda esta locura sirvió para esto creo que valió la pena agrego un Max flacucho y barbón pero sonriente

Ayudados por sus amigos y el equipo médico las parejas y la pequeña salieron de oscuro lugar. Afuera un brillante sol los recibió.

Rick y Lisa se miraron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras unas sonrisas radiantes aparecían en sus labios; Dana estaba a salvo y estaba con sus papas; Los Sterling se abrazaban llorando con gratitud y felicidad de estar juntos otra vez.

Lisa noto como la mano de Rick la sostenía con firmeza y tibieza mientras la hacía voltear hacia él.

Lisa – Le dijo con voz segura pero cargada de emoción - ¡Tengamos uno!

¿Un que Rick?– Respondió ella con risitas sin entenderlo

Uno de los dos – Respondió el con un nudo en la garganta – Un bebe… Lisa tengamos un bebe – Finalizo el con lágrimas copiosos que escurrían por sus mejillas mientras Lisa se estremecía de pies a cabeza cuando lo vio poner una rodilla en el piso –No tengo un anillo en este momento pero… ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? Me harías el honor de ser la madre de mis hijos? – Una sonrisa encantadora y brillante apareció en los labios de ella y con un movimiento suave asintió lentamente al mismo tiempo que el de un solo movimiento se levantaba y como podía por su hombro herido la abrazaba mientras hundía su boca en la de ella con desesperada pasión.

FIN

Nota:

Nuevamente va sin edición, este idea la tenía desde hace un par de años y estaba sin terminar así que hoy dije o la termino o me olvido de ella y me costó trabajo pero de pronto salió la idea que me faltaba y aquí esta. Me hubiera gustado explotar mucho más las cosas que vivieron Lisa y Rick tenía mucho material pero nunca la hubiera terminado y tengo así un montón de fics empezados y creo que esta será la única forma de subirlos, obligando a mi muso y acortando las historias; Ojala les haya gustado, y perdón por errores de dedo o faltas de ortografía va sin edición literalmente la hice en un par de horas con un litro de choco milk de por medio jajajaja.

Por cierto me han dicho que le ponga las líneas de dialogo a mis historias y créanme siempre las escribo así pero al subirlas me las elimina el sistema y no tengo idea por qué y nunca he podido corregir ese problema, ojala eso y la falta de edición no haya dificultado la lectura.

Gracias por leer¡

SALUDOS


End file.
